the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Humanic Empire
The First Humanic Empire was founded by Jagen Talen. The Empire was the biggest and strongest formation of humans since the ancient world. However, as the time grew closer to the Great War, They slowly fell apart. They were ultimately disbanded when the war broke out. The origional capital city of the Empire was Valletor in Stormglen. However, for political and cultural reasons it was eventually changed to Ralken in Waldewynn by Emperor Kelem. Emperor Jagen (201-246) and the Rise of the First Humanic Empire The First Humanic Empire began when Lord Jagen Talen conqueored and convinced his fellow humans to come together as a united alliance. Because of his iron fist and his vast wisdom, he made the humans stronger than any other race on Tilvas. His empire owned all of the southern land of explored Tilvas. Which would now be known as Stormglen, Waldewynn, Alen Remia, and south Shad'wen. He maintained his empire for fourty one years until an advisor of his, Rezek Moratus, used his newer mastery of the dark arts to assassinate him. After which, The Emperor's royal and faithful guards hunted down Rezek and vanquished him in a series of cruel and unusual ways.(For how, see the Rezek Moratus Link ^) After which, Another advisor of the Emperor, Orik, Took over as Emperor, seeing as the Emperors son was not of age yet. Emperor Orik I (246-263) Emperor Orik I took over as Emperor being that Jagen's son was not of age. Emperor Orik ruled the empire rather well, similar to his predecessor's. He much improved the empire over the years that Jagen could not because of knowledge at the time. However, Towns people eventually started getting mad at the empire for things not in their control. Skirimished broke out and Emperor Orik sought to end them himself. He was killed in a raid, and after which the skirmishes stopped. He was buried in Stormglen's ancient graveyard under the royal banners, since he was origionally from Stormglen. Emperor Zarith (263-300) Emperor Zarith took over after the death of Orik, and since the Emperor's Son did not wish to take the throne. Emperor Zarith ruled his empire with more of an iron fist than Jagen Talen. He built his nation around war and dominance, though they never went to war. Though most of his actions were harsh to the people, he stimulated the economy over a short term and gave tons of people jobs and hope, not to mention nearly undefeatable defenses. However, in the last few years of his rule, the Empire slowly began to decline economically and politically. However, The people were still happy with their saftey and overall standings. He died thirty seven years after taking control of the empire. He was buried in Waldewynn next to his father, and his grave is adorned by royal banners. Emperor Hegen (300-316) Emperor Hegen took over after the death of Emperor Zarith. He didn't have the same mindset as Zarith. This also helped because since Emperor Zarith spent most of his time on war and defense, Emperor Hegen had the chance to focus more on rebuilding his empire economically. He opened tons of work for citizens of the Empire. Opening Docks, Lumbermills, Goldmines, and other forms of economy. He also focused alot on building trade between other nations. For his sixteen years as Emperor, he was loved by his people and others. It was under him that many other races began to become citizens of the empire, which helped spread its influence. He also almost convinced the Dwarves to join the empire. If they did, it would have also paved way for the Dark Elves and other residents of Amarisia to join the empire, which in turn would have created the chance for the empire to turn into the Grand Empire of Tilvas. This would have created a united empire for all races, creating the greatest lasting peace for the next milennia. However, Before this everlasting deal could be made, Emperor Hegen suddenly disappeared on his way to the dwarves. He never resurfaced anywhere in Tilvas, unless it was not told by anyone. He has a monument in Valletor, Stormglen. Emperor Orik II (316-320) After the disappearance of Emperor Hegen, the grandson of Emperor Orik took place. Emperor Orik II had a difficult time as Emperor. After Hegen was gone, He was only left with the military and a slowly declining economy. It also resulted in stronger cultural differences. Eventually a rebellion formed under Lord Harold Hamlen, a political leader from Alen Remia. However, it wasn't just rebels in Alen Remia that joined Hamlen, He sparked fighters in all of the empire, which made it difficult for the empire to fight back. Four long years occured, and the Rebels began to win. Eventually, the captured the city of Valletor and beheaded Orik II. However, After he was killed, before Harold could make himself Emperor, the people retaliated and thought that Harold would have made a worse leader in the long run, and they executed him after he declined. Emperor Orik II was buried in Stormtyre next to his Grandfather. Emperor Zarith II (316-325) Emperor Zarith II is the grandson of Zarith I. Emperor Zarith II made mainly small contributions to the empire, but worked mainly on rebuilding trade and peace with other nations. He also focused on bringing his nation into a "New Era". Eventually, he was training when a new type of weaponry malfunctioned and exploded. The shards from the explosion sliced his arteries, killing him within seconds. He was buried in Alen Remia being as thats where he was born. Emperor Kelem (325-349) Kelem is the first and only Emperor who was half human, half Highelf. He was born in Arkmoor because his father was a diplomat and part time merchant. His mother was a Highelven hunter who met his father to trade pelts. It was love at first sight. However, His father had to return home soon, and his mother decided to go with him, because she loved him and had always wished to hunt other beasts outside of Arkmoor. They were married in Waldewynn. Emperor Kelem took command of the Empire when Zarith II was killed in action. His reign was known as the Golden Age for the First Humanic Empire. It gave more hope to the idea it may result in the future idea that Tilvas may one day be united under the Empire. He changed the Capital of the Empire to Ralken, Waldewynn. With this huge developement, it paced the way to much research and developement. Ralken before then had been the cultural and magical city of the Empire, being that Emperor Kelem had a way with magic, and was half highelf, It lead the Empire to a whole new step of cultural tolerance, magic affinity, and trade. Ralken proceeded to be the capital for centuries to come. From his time of coronation to his death, the empire prospered more than it ever had and ever will. He also formed the first ever Royal Council. They continued to help Emperor Kelem to keep the empire in good shape. He died when a group of Human Supremacists broke into the newer built castle, and killed Kelem in his sleep. With his death, ended the Golden Age of the First Humanic Empire. The Supremacists were eventually caught when they were flaunting their deeds of "purifying the bloodline". They were all hung and stabbed to death, and cursed to suffer the same fate over and over in the afterlife for destroying future hope for the Empire. His body had special magic used to perserve him, and kept him in that state for any and all highelves to come and mourn for him. He was buried in the Royal Ralken Catacombs, adorned by Empire and ancient Highelven banners. Emperor Rorik I (349-351) After Emperor Kelem, Emperor Rorik took control of the Empire. It was near impossible to even hope to do as much as Emperor Kelem accomplished. However, His new Royal Council didn't like what he was doing. Only after about a year into his term, the Royal Council all agreed that he was rather useless to the Empire, even though he had great intentions and future hopes. They all assassinated him and took control of the empire. They held the empire for about a year without telling the people of the Emperor's death. This began the Imperial Civil War. After the war, Emperor Rorik was buried in Alen Remia where he was born. Emperor Orik III (352-360) After the Imperial Civil War, Emperor Orik III, Great grandson of Orik II, took control of the Empire. He lead the empire to rebuilding and restoring the hopes of the people. Not much occured in his lifetime, But tensions did begin to strain with the Darkelves of Tilvas. However, he kept the peace at great costs, but funneled more currency into the development and production of weaponry. His body was taken to Stormtyre and buried with the rest of his ancestors. Emperor Rorik II (360-369) Emperor Rorik II is the Son of Emperor Rorik I. He is the only Emperor to not have a royal council after it was founded by Emperor Kelem, because of what happened to his father only decades before. He contributed great things to the empire, and worked mainly on developing naval warfare. His developments also lead to more and safer trade by water, which rubbed off on other nations. He eventually began a great campaign to unify the world under one empire, starting with the Elves of Arkmoor. However, before he could set sail, he was assassinated by the Ulum Arath, which worked for the Ulenien Artien family of the Elves of Arkmoor. They did this because they believed if the world was unified, their family would lose power. The Royal Guards of the Empire received their justice later on when King Shalador Arkem and his Consulates purged the land of the organization and the family. Many decendants and former guards of the empire traveled there to see the remains of them and thank the Consulates for their work. He is buried in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. Empress Telia (369-393) Empress Telia is the daughter of Emperor Kelem and the first Empress of the First Humanic Empire. She is Three fourths human and one fourth highelf. During her reign as Empress, she tried to live up to her father's ideas but just didn't have the skill and visions he did. However, She did build a monument to her father, and every year of her reign had an annual celebration on the day he became Emperor. She made some good contributions to the economy and improvement of defenses. When she died, Her body was buried next to her fathers in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. Emperor Artemis I (408-434) Emperor Artemis became Emperor after the death of Empress Telia in 393 BGW. Emperor Artemis didn't contribute much to the empire during his reign, However he kept the empire in good shape throughout the years. He actually tried to mend fences with the Dark Elves of the north and west. However, before he successfully started negotiations, he died of heart attack which many believed to be poison. However, noone ever found any traces of poison on the Emperor, or around where he lived and worked. Before he died, He passed on a journal of his ideas and tactics for the next Emperor to read. He is buried in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. Emperor Rorik III (434-440) Emperor Rorik III is the grandson of Emperor Rorik II. He did many things, few were really great. He kept the empire at a point where nothing really improved. However, He slowly began to turn things for the better. He discovered Emperor Artemis' journal which helped hiim invent a way to benefit the empire over the long term. He announced to the public his idea of a good plan to transform the empire back to the point of when Emperor Kelem ruled, and better. However, A few didn't like his plan, and assassinated him for it. They were caught and burned at the stake in front of the entire empire. He was buried with his grandfather in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. Emperor Rorik IV (440-461) Emperor Rorik IV is the son of Emperor Rorik III. Emperor Rorik III knew he was going to be assassinated, So he passed Artemis' journal down to his son, to which his son used it to greatly benefit the empire. His ideas slowly began to change the empire for the better, installing a whole new system of economical, political, social, and military changes that greatly benefited the empire over the next two decades. He slowly began to rebuild the empire into another golden era. However, during testing for a new weapon, Rorik IV was poisoned and began to fall ill quickly. He died in another two days, and is buried in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. Emperor Artemis II (461-499) And The Great War Emperor Artemis II is the son of Emperor Artemis I. Emperor Artemis II received his fathers journal indirectly from Emperor Rorik IV. He used it to begin to reform the empire, However, it didn't matter. Throughout the forty years, tensions between the Empire and the surrounding nations began to increase. It eventually resulted in a major war throughout the land. The Darkelves and the Dwarves formed the Dark Iron Alliance against the First Humanic Empire, and the Highelves came together and formed the Ala'nar Dominion and fought the Orvik Clans. The Dark Iron Alliance annihilated the human's defenses, and if they kept up their fighting, would have possibly destroyed the humans and made them slaves. However, the Emperor had four trusty advisors in his small, but important Royal Council. His councilors were Aldren Buckle, Alumn Orak, Rubik Leylynn, and Gamren Moratus. They helped him rally the people, push back the Dark Irons, and win the war. However, before they could start to invade the elves, Gamren Moratus betrayed the empire and assassinated Artemis II. He was eventually caught and killed by the other three loyal councilors. They then called a truce with the Dark Iron Alliance and signed a peace treaty, for there would be alot less fighting anyway, since the Empire was without a leader, and the Dark Irons were struggling with forces. Emperor Artemis II is buried in the Royal Ralken Catacombs. The Fall of the First Humanic Empire After the Great War, the denziens of Tilvas called the nation "peace treaty" Year One, First Era. It would reset time, and start at essentially the year zero. After which, the three councilors decided it was time to end the empire. They split into three smaller human nations, but still allied. King Aldren Buckle took on the land of Stormglen, Master Alumn Orak took on the land of Waldewynn, and Highlord Rubik Leylynn took on the land of Alen Remia. Emperors during the First Humanic Empire Emperor Jagen (201-246) - Assassinated by Rezek Moratus Emperor Orik I (246-263) - Died in Battle Emperor Zarith (263-300) - Died of Old Age Emperor Hegen (300-316) - Disappeared and never found Emperor Orik II (316-320) - Assassinated by rebels Emperor Zarith II (316-325) - Killed by Accident Emperor Kelem (325-349) - An Algorean, Murdered by Human Supremacists Emperor Rorik I (349-351) - Assassinated by his Council Emperor Orik III (352-360) - Resigned as Emperor Emperor Rorik II (360-369) - Assassinated by ancient members of the Ulum Arath Empress Telia (369-408) - First Empress of the FHE, Died of Old Age Emperor Artemis I (408-434) - Died for medical reasons Emperor Rorik III (434-440) - Assassinated for his policies Emperor Rorik IV (440-461) - Killed by Accident Emperor Artemis II (461-499) - Assassinated at the end of the Great War